


Kinkstone's Overwatch Oc stuff

by KinkStone



Series: Overwatch [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, Fluff, Multi, Original Character(s), Team Talon (Overwatch), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkStone/pseuds/KinkStone
Summary: Just self-indulgent OC stuff. Posted here to keep it organized





	1. Pity

**Author's Note:**

> Miri's valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerhard looks for a fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad man

Reinhardt may look old now, but Gerhard knows he still has bite. Still knows how to throw down. Gerhard kept this in mind as he tracked him down. Blood boiling, he was looking for a fight. Maybe not to the end, as much as sometimes fantasized about it, but enough to make the burning anger dim just so. He wasn't sure what started it this time, but he knew the old crusader was in town. Why waste the opportunity?

Finding him was easy enough, getting him to fight was not. Ever the forgiving. Ever the honorable. He tried to reason with Gerhard, tried offering him a drink and to talk. Gerhard regretted it, but he had to throw the drink and push the redhead with his former comrade to finally get a rise out of him. The German men took it out back into the alley, just the two of them. Just the way he wanted it. Gerhard knew Reinhardt would put up a good fight. Even out of the armor and in old age, that man was a goddamn powerhouse. But so was Gerhard. He didn't need nanites to stand against the giant but he wanted Reinhardt to know. He wanted him to remember what had happened, how he fell and was changed. He wanted Reinhardt to hurt as much as him.

Gerhard would not leave this fight without a scratch. Reinhardt may be chivalrous but he knows when to be cheap or not to hold back. Gerhard knows this as he stumbles back after getting headbutted. He grins and lunges, returning the favor. They're both beaten and bruised. A bloody nose, a split lip. Gerhard spits and glares at Reinhardt. He's had enough of this and decides to just get on with it so he can leave. He does use the nanites to trip the giant, pouncing on him quickly, straddling his chest and throwing fists. He didn't mean for it to get this personal. It was always a little personal, but this was just to get out his frustrations. He started remembering. Started seething as his punches fell harder and harder.

"You got to go on to greater things! You got to see the world and protect everyone!" he says between punches. Rein manages to block a few, but its harder on the ground like this, "I lost everything!" Gerhard screams and hits him again, but it's getting weaker. His sight getting blurry, "I lost everything that ever mattered to me! Everything!"He can't even hit Reinhardt anymore. He's still straddling him, fists pressed to his chest, head hung low, Gerhard sobs.  
"look what I've become." Tears fall and darken Reinhardt's shirt. " A pawn. An experiment. A fucking toy for some egomaniac who wants to see the world burn." His next words are barely a whisper. A hoarse whimper, " What would she think of me now?"

The air is heavy. Reinhardt cannot see Gerhard's face but reaches out to cup his cheek. When the other man growls and smacks it away, he rests it instead on his shoulder. There is no attempt to shrug it off.

"Your wife loved you, Gerhard."

Pity. It made Gerhard snarl. This was the same sort of pity that Amelie had hated him for showing her. And he felt the same sort of revulsion at the tone of Reinhardt's voice as his one good eye looked at him with sadness. He mustered enough strength to slap the other crusader before sobbing again. Face buried in his hands as he let out a cry more feral than sob. He couldn't muster the strength to do anything as Reinhardt sat up, moving carefully to hold the sobbing man against him.

"She loved you," Reinhardt says again and her face flashes in Gerhard's mind. Her smile, her touch both so sweet and soft as they spoke, "She would hate those who did this to you. Those who twisted you. She could never hate you, Gerhard. Never."

He felt so weak as he let Reinhardt cradle him, rubbing his back as they now sat in some silence. The only sounds bouncing off the damp brick walls were the gasps and shuddering breaths of a broken man.

"What have they done to you?"

It's more than he can bear. Gerhard snarls, pushing Reinhardt off of him and kicking him in the stomach. The giant grunts, and doubles over. It was just enough to keep him down.

"Fuck you! Fuck you and your pity!" He stands over him, shoulders shaking, "You're precious fucking Overwatch kicked you to the curb! I don't need your fucking pity." Gerhard hisses through his teeth, flinging every insult in any language he can think of at the other crusader.

He doesn't feel better after getting it all out. He doesn't feel worse. He can only feel that same seething rage that's been bubbling in him since the start of it all. He stalks away, stopping only to pick up the jacket he had cast aside when the fight began, shrugging it back on. He winced at the pain, grit his teeth and headed back out of the alley. Reinhardt did not follow.

  
Pulling the hood low over his eyes Gerhard made his way down the street. The nanites were already working on healing the damage, the bruises would stay but the bleeding would stop, his busted lip would heal. The face of his wife still fresh in his mind leaving a deeper wound no nanite could heal. He needed a drink. A strong drink


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miris valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is bad. I wrote it real quick for a challenge thing and Im just not happy with it :/ might delete later. Its also 315 so my editing might be iffy

This was a risky idea.

  
Miri sat against some crumbled piece of ruin as she ran her fingers over the edges of the pink envelope. The heart sticker looked back at her as if taunting. "You really think this could work? You really think that he would like you when you work for Talon?". She pursed her lips and placed it back in the pouch at her hip. Kicking at the dirt beneath her boots she began to think. It wasn't her fault she was forced to work for them. And maybe helping her daughter make a card for Gerhard had inspired her to make one for the crusader with a special place in her heart. A crusader that time and time again she had been forced to face off against.

  
This idea, to give a valentine to Reinhardt, was very very risky. If Widowmaker found out, then Talon would find out and that put a lot of things at risk for her. More importantly her daughter and herself. Maybe even Reinhardt if Talon was feeling particularly bitter about her actions... And if Overwatch found out... well, she wasn't sure what would happen there but it could potentially be worse for her. She took a deep breath and glanced at her surroundings. She was alone, not even footsoldiers around to attempt conversation.

  
She wondered if it would even be worth it. The thought that he might be disgusted with her, for even thinking about him in such a way would crush her. But the thought that maybe, just maybe he might feel the same kind of feelings was tempting. Sounds of gunfire were far off, but getting closer. If she followed it, she would find him. Miri slipped off of the rubble and started moving, using the nanites to keep her steps light and quiet, sticking close to shadows and cover.  
She was supposed to be waiting for a signal to move in closer, but she couldn't risk the chance of it never coming. She had to get this to him. HAd to just try at least. She had to be sure widow did not see her either. The sharp-eyed sniper would tear into her for going against orders.

The sounds of fighting were much closer, practically behind the wall, she was hiding behind now. She surveyed the fight, finding that her target was not currently engaged with the other Talon soldiers. She would have to go in deeper to find him. Before she could take off to the next bit of cover, a solid wall of muscle and anger collided with her, followed by a loud explosion. Dirt and rocks rained down on them. Miri was pressed against the wall, meekly looking up at a panting, and dirty Gerhard. He was glaring down at her

  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He moved to press himself against the wall beside her, not even flinching as another explosion shook the ground. He never took his eyes off of her as he reloaded his gun. Miri stammered for an excuse. They both know she was supposed to be waiting for a signal that had not come yet. Realization crossed him and he sighed heavily.

  
"Miri, I swear to god if your here for him I'm going to lock you up myself. Now is not the time for your little crush."  
She said nothing, lowering her eyes in shame. She knew he had less than polite feelings towards Reinhardt. He also knew about her feelings towards them and made his thoughts on the subj known. But at the same time, he could never truly shame her for it.

  
Gerhard sighed, glancing around the corner, "I saw him near their base camp. Not a lot of people there." He rolled his eyes as Miri kissed his cheek and thanked him, "Before you go, throw a doppelganger for me. You still owe me for this."

  
Miri did as asked, a Gerhard shaped mass of Nanites running in the opposite direction, getting the attention off their hiding spot, and they parted ways. It was easy enough for Miri to slip around the overwatch agents, almost running into tracer, but getting around a corner just in time. The sounds of fighting began to fade, but her nerves began to grow. Maybe this was a bad idea. What had she been thinking? She was a grown woman, this was the action of a lovesick teen. Her cheeks reddened as she realized that's exactly what she was. Lovesick for someone she had been in plenty of fights with before.

  
Miri began to doubt her actions, wondering if at this point it would be better to go back and rip up the envelope when she heard a very familiar voice. The booming tone drawing her closer like a moth to a candle. Creeping around some ruins, Miri could see the meager base camp of the overwatch team was empty save for Reinhardt. He was talking to himself in German, fretting over what looked to be a nasty dent in the side of his crusader armor. She wondered briefly if it had been from Gerhard. He never pulled his punches for the former comrade. He was in his exo suit kneeling, a scowl on his face. From what German she knew, he was complaining about being kicked off the battlefield. She watched him as he stood, stretched and looked around the base camp before heading back onto the transport ship, still grumbling to himself. It was now or never.

  
Miri crept into the camp, heading towards his armor. It was the best place to put it. He would know instantly something was off and find it and read it and maybe just maybe know it was her. She shook her head, telling herself to stop the cheesy romance stuff. save it for the guilty pleasure reading. He wouldn't know, but at least she would know he had it. The thought alone would make her smile.

  
The armor was massive, dwarfing Miri easily. She could smell the burn of gunpowder from the fight, and thanked the gods he was ok. The best place, she believed, to put it would be in the neck area. Secure but easily noticeable. Using her nanites and the armor itself she climbed up, placing the envelope. So distracted by her task, Miri didn't realize the footsteps growing closer. Only when a hand grabbed her belt and threw her to the ground did she realize someone was there.She landed hard, the wind knocked out of her.

  
"What are you doing here?" Reinhardt towered over her, the upper half of his exo suit now hanging around his waist. Miri felt her face flush, able to see his muscles and scars and oh god he had hair on his chest, the things she could do with that knowledge al-

  
"What were you doing to my armor?" the anger in his voice made her ears ring, Trying to sabotage it? I wouldn't put you above that you Talon scum!"  
She stared up at him a moment longer before rolling and trying to sprint off. He was fast, grabbing her belt again, and throwing her against some cargo hard enough to stun her. Even her nanites were useless as he grabbed some cuffs, locking her to the box. As soon as she regained her bearings, Miri began to struggle and pull at the cuffs, cursing under her breath.

  
"Not afraid to slip in like a snake and tamper with my gear, but too afraid to face me head on." His eyes narrowed before recognition crossed his face, "It's you!" Miri flinched, their paths had crossed many times before usually ending the same way. She would doge and run from his attacks, trying to distract him rather than actually fight him.

  
"Always running. You're almost as bad as that damn sniper." He was grumbling more to himself really, turning away from her to inspect his armor. Even in her panic at being tied up, she found it hard to not notice how broad his shoulders were. He could easily have crushed her without the armor. Snapping herself out of it, Miri struggled against the cuffs. If she didn't go back if Talon thought she abandoned the mission and ran away! She almost began to tear up thinking what they would do with Perle. As his back was turned, she twisted and moved her nanites, trying to find the sweet spot to unlock herself and get away. Reinhardt continued grumbling to himself as he looked over the Crusader armor, looking for any damage that was not already there, or tampering.

  
"What's this?" Reinhardt, in his examinations, had found the envelope, easily reaching up and plucking it from where she had placed it. Confusion crossed his face as he turned it over and saw the heart stickers. When he looked up about to question Miri, all he saw were the cuffs on the ground and the back of her suit as she booked it away from the base camp. He almost took off after her, stopping only when he realized he had no weapons or anything to defend himself. He looked at the letter questioningly, before opening it up and seeing the pink and red heart covered card. He looked up again knowing she was long gone.  
~~~~~  
When the battle had ended, the other Overwatch members returning, tracer noticed Reinhardt sitting beside his armor, smiling down at the card. His eye scanning the words over and over again.

  
"Whats that you got there?"

  
Reinhardt looked up, his smile bright as usual, "It seems..." his voice was soft, looking back at the card, obviously made by hand, "I have a secret valentine."

  
"Ooh, ~ and admirer? Who could it be?" tracer looked around at the other members, obviously suspecting one of them.

"I am not sure." Confusion crossed Reinhardt's face as he wondered why the Talon agent had placed this in his armor and for who. His mind wandered to cheesy romance novels about forbidden love.Maybe this was a joke. A distraction. Many questions running through his head. He would have to wait until next time to ask her.

 


End file.
